Abstract The UNC Breast Cancer SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) has promoted novel breast cancer research across the population, translation and clinical arenas. The highly successful Program includes mechanisms for stimulating grant applications, rigorously evaluating proposals, selecting projects with advocate input, and monitoring progress. Shelton Earp, MD, UNC Breast SPORE Multi-PI and Director of UNC Cancer Care oversees the DRP with process and evaluation assistance from Anne Menkens, PhD, UNC Lineberger Assistant Director. Application mechanisms include Cancer Center-wide competitive awards and rapidly emerging opportunities. Evaluation and selection processes include independent peer review, another level of external review and research advocate committee review. The SPORE Multi-PIs with input from Dr. Carey and the Executive Committee, make final decisions regarding selection and budget. Over the last year we have expanded a pilot process of solicitation to three UNC system Universities, our U54 minority serving institution partner, NC Central University in Durham; our sister public medical school at East Carolina University, and our large sister institution in Raleigh, NC State University, with its emphasis on Engineering statistics, veterinary medicine and cancer biology. The UNC Breast SPORE DRP has demonstrated productivity in multiple cycles of Breast SPORE funding based upon the success of the awarded projects. Over the life of the program, we have funded 87 projects. The number and funding has increased with the last decade?s submissions due to increased institutional commitment to the Breast Cancer SPORE. This over $2M yearly institutional investment in the Breast SPORE DRP has allowed funding emerging opportunities, including support to plan and then launch CBCS Phase 3 in 2008. Similar large investments were made in genomic infrastructure led by Dr. Perou that made us competitive for and eventually a lead site for the Breast Cancer TCGA Working Group. In addition, UNC Lineberger, with the SPORE Career Enhancement Program, has continued to build the faculty with a breast cancer interest across the population, basic, clinical and translation spectrum, increasing the pool of applicants for the DRP in addition to attracting other UNC Lineberger members to breast cancer research. During the past 5 years, the program funded 30 projects, bringing the total to 87 projects since the SPORE inception. As in past years, DRP projects have fueled new directions in full SPORE projects as well as seeding extramural funding from non-SPORE sources and resulting in important publications and new project directions. During the next five years, the SPORE will again commit an average of $400,000 annually to developmental, translational breast cancer research projects and investments. We request $50,000 in SPORE funds.